The Little Three
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades argue about whose son is stronger. When they watch their sons fight, we know it can't be good. Plz R&R. Two shot! Previously titled "The Big Three".
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of all of a sudden. Hope you enjoy it! PLZ R&R! (Set after the Mark of Athena. The Giant War ended.)**

**-Silvershine**

**The Big Three**

**Up on Olympus….**

Poseidon's POV

"Jason can create thunder storms!" Zeus roared. "Well Nico can summon the dead!" Hades roared back. "Percy is the best! Your sons are inferior to him!" I roared at them. They stared at me and then we all started bickering. Hephaestus then came in and said, "Why don't you go down to that camp for demigods and see for yourselves? We don't want to hear your bickering." "But we're too lazy to." Zeus said. Hades and I nodded in agreement. "Then just watch it on my tv." Hephaestus said simply. We shrugged and looked at his plasma television.

**Bold is Poseidon, **_Italics is Zeus, _Underline is Hades, _**Bold and Italics is all Big Three, **_**Bold and Underline is Third Person.**

Third Person POV

Down at Camp Half Blood, Percy, Jason, and Nico were at the beach discussing who was stronger. The Big Three are just in time. This should be interesting.

Percy's POV

I can't believe these two! Can't they understand that I'm soooo much stronger than them? I mean come on! I'm the savior of Olympus! And my powers are SO much better than shooting lightning and summoning dead stuff. **See? **_Oh be quiet Poseidon. _Yes, Zeus is right. "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT I'M SO MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU GUYS!" we all yelled at the same time. "It's just that you two can't see that I'm so much stronger and that my dad is the king of the gods so, if you don't surrender, eat voltage!" Jason yelled at Nico and I. _See? _**Be quiet Zeus. **Exactly what I was thinking. "Well why don't we see who's powers are better?" Nico yelled. _**YES! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! **_"Fine," I said as I cracked my knuckles, "I'll show you how the professionals do it." **"HA!" Posiedon yelled. Zeus and Hades roll eyes.** I lifted my hands and two water fists appeared out of the lake and I smashed it onto Nico and Jason. **"HAHAHAHA!" Poseidon yelled happily. Zeus and Hades growl.** After that, I made a whirlpool and sent it at them, they screamed as they got completely soaked and were spinning so fast. "STOP!" They both yelled. I rolled my eyes and smirked as I made the water go back to the lake. "That's what you get when mess with the son of Poseidon." I said. **He is absolutely right. **_BE QUEIT! _My thoughts exact!

Jason's POV

Ooooooooh, Percy is just BEGGING for a world full pain. _HAHAHAHA! _Although I'm soaked to the bone, I raised my arms and small thunder clouds appeared in the sky above Camp Half Blood. I then pointed my fingers at Percy and Nico, electricity started shocking them. Their hair was sticking up on different ends. "HA! THAT'S WHAT YA GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE SON OF JUPITER…er..or ZEUS!" I yelled in triumph. _HAHAHAHA! _**Silence! **Exactly!

Nico's POV

I'll show those two. I drew my sword and summoned some Russian skeleton soldiers to attack them. GO NICO GO! **GRRRRR**. _GRRRR._ They yelled in surprise and used their powers to destroy them. While they were occupied, I shadow traveled behind them and gave them each a super mega ultra wedgie. WOOOHOO! YEAH! Not exactly my style but YEAH! **SILENCE! **_EXACTLY!_

Zeus's POV

CLICK! Hephaestus shut off the tv. "Well," I started, "Jason is obviously stronger." "He is not! As Percy said, those two are inferior to him!" Poseidon yelled. "NO! Nico is the strongest one! End of discussion!" "Absolutely not! This has just begun!" I yelled. "This is one of the reasons why we didn't want you to have any more kids." Hephaestus said as he left the throne room. What a argument pooper. Anyway, we went back to arguing with each other. Little did we know, our sons were up to something.

Jason's POV

"Do you think they fell for it?" I asked to Percy. "Duh. Never doubt a plan worthy of Posiedon." Oookay. "Did you see how they looked when they saw we were going to challenge each other? I t was so funny!" Nico laughed. Soon we all began cracking up, hugging our stomachs as we rolled on the ground. Annabeth and Piper walked by and just stopped and stared. Oh well, they probably wouldn't understand what we were talking about. Annabeth whispered something to Piper and Piper nodded. She walked toward and said in a sweet and convincing voice "What are laughing about? You wouldn't want to lie, would you? No, you wouldn't, you're good little boys, right?" Percy, Nico and I said, "No, we don't want to lie. We are good little boys. We were laughing because we kind of made a fool out of our dads." Piper grinned and ran off with Annabeth, who was holding something in her hand.

Piper's POV

That was so funny! I can't believe Annabeth got that all on tape! We giggled as we uploaded it on the laptop Daedalus gave her. We looked at each other and couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Annabeth's POV

Piper and I decided to give our little surprise to them during dinner. I went to Chiron and asked for permission about what we were going to do. He said yes! This is going to be AWESOME!

**At dinner…..**

Third Person POV

As everyone finished their dinners, Piper's voice came through some speakers and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, brought to you live on Hephaestus TV, The Big Three Chlidren's act earlier today! A huger holographic TV came out and showed the conversation Jason, Nico, and Percy had with Piper and Annabeth. Jason, Nico, and Percy looked at Piper and Annabeth, not believing what had happened. The girls smirked, wiggled their fingers, and mouthed "Your dads are watching this." The boys started screaming and running around while their fathers started chasing them around. All six of them were oblivious to the laughing crowd and Annabeth once again, videotaping it all.

**Hope u liked it! If u want to, check out my other stories. And plz plz plz click the button that says "Review this Story" FOLLOW THE ARROWS! :P**

**-Silvershine**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT TWO REVIEWS 4 A ONE SHOT! I MEAN, ER, TWO SHOT! Special thanks 2:**

**Kennytheshark: Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake! Thank u sooo much 4 reviewing this and my other stories! Also, thanks 4 favorite storying this!**

**Corpse blood: Thanks 4 reviewing me! I really means a lot! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**unique787tsecu: Sorry! I hate author's notes too! Here's your virtual cookie and cup cake! Plz forgive?**

**Lydia Eileen: Thanks 4 reviewing! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Number1Bookworm: Gracias 4 story alerting me! Here ya go, one virtual cookie and cupcake comin riiight up!**

**Here's da next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

After Jason, Nico and I finished chasing Piper and Annabeth around, we pranked them when they went to bed. When they entered the door of their cabins, mustard, ketchup, and mud fell on them. This time, we videotaped it and it was live on Hephaestus TV, and the girls at first looked confused, but then grinned and said "Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed this boring prank by the boys Percy, Nico, and Jason. Don't worry! We'll definitely make sure that we get back at them! That's all for now!" And they skipped into their cabins. The boys and I ran to Jason's cabin and set up our defenses. We decided to spend the night here. Just in case. It's not that we're scared, it's just that….I got nothing. Okay! Fine! We were scared! But who wouldn't be? Sure, we're the Big Three's kids but against a scary daughter of Athena and convincing daughter of Aphrodite who has the power to charm speak people, we hoped that we would survive. Anyway, after we finished bolting the doors, we heard two voices of laughter that was very familiar. We turned around and screamed.

Piper's POV

HAHAHAH! That was soo funny! Luckily for us, Annabeth made a tiny video camera she attached on her head band so we got it all on tape! The boys cowered in fear as we walked toward them. "Looks like we're dead meat. Hey Nico? Could you ask your dad that I can get to the Isles of the Blest?" Percy whimpered. Annabeth and I and started to charm speak. "I'm sure you guys are fine with jumping in the lake, right? And I'm sure you would love to pour this bottle of maple syrup on Clarisse, right?" The boys nodded and skipped out like seven year olds and jumped into the lake. They screamed and ran to the Ares cabin and poured maple syrup on Clarisse. Aaaaaaah, charm speaking does have its perks. We heard Clarisse scream in rage and the boys screaming after. Everyone in camp woke up and peeked out of their cabins windows and laughed at the sight. Annabeth giggled and pressed a button on her head band, and a HUGE holographic picture of what was happening to the boys was shown, once again live to Olympus.

~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~

Jason's POV

Percy, Nico, and I had agreed to give up on getting revenge on those two girls. We might as well sit around and play 'tea party' with the little Aphrodite girls than prank Annabeth and Piper.

Third Person POV

So, the boys had given up on getting revenge. But…..just when they thought it was over, the girls decided to have a little more fun.

Annabeth's POV

"And once again, coming live from Hephaestus TV…I give you! The LITTLE THREE!" Everyone was laughing on Olympus. Oh! If you're wondering what's going on, everyone from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are here on Olympus and the gods and us are watching the one last prank Piper and I did. All the boys were covered in makeup and looked like clowns that came back to life. They started wake up as everyone here was howling with laughter. We had put those mirror things, you know, like those ones that whatever direction you look, you see yourself. Anyway, the boys saw their faces and screamed SO loud that we had to put the volume down. And even then, we could still here it all the way from here. After that, my mom, Athena, looked at Piper's mom, Aphrodite, and then they both looked at the Big Three and grinned. I won't tell you what happened exactly. Let's just say that Jason, Percy, and Nico's dad got the same treatment their sons did.

**Hope u liked it! TELL ME HOW IT WAS!**

**-Silvershine**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
